Soothing touch
by doc boy
Summary: It has been a few weeks since he was zapped and Aang has finally came to. All that's left is to see how he and Katara will react to his return


Soothing touch

I do not own Avatar the last airbender

**Aang's POV**

I woke up in a bed that was not mine in an unknown place. I blinked my eyes, blinded by the dim light in the room. I lay there silently in pain as I tried to put my thoughts in order. The last thing I remembered was trying to get into the Avatar state and getting zapped by Azula. I vaguely remember being brought back by Katara and that she held my in her arms when she saw I was alive. I smiled at the memory. I then tried to sit up as I groaned in pain. It felt like my back was on fire. I then noticed I had bandages on me from my left shoulder to my right waist. I sighed at the discomfort and got up. The moment I stood on my feet I felt myself losing my balance and I had to hold onto the bed frame to prevent myself from falling over. I made my way to the door by leaning on the wall. One small step at a time. I reached for the handle and entered a hallway. I walked on until I reached a staircase and walked up to find myself on a deck of a ship. To my happiness I saw my friends talking to each other ahead of me and I made my way to greet them. But I got ahead of myself and fell to my knees which got their attention

"Aang!" Katara yelled as she ran towards me and brought me into a hug

"I'm so glad you're okay…" she said happily into my shoulder

She separated from the hug and held my cheeks and looked me in the eyes

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"Sore… very sore…" I answered

"Hey Aang" said Sokka

"How are you feeling?" asked Suki

"Like I said I'm very sore" I repeated

"Good to have you back twinkletows" said Toph and everyone smiled including me

"I like you hair Aang" said Katara

"I have hair?! How long have I been out?" I asked as I reached for my head. I thought it felt different

"A few weeks" answered the girl ahead of me

"Hello Aang. How do you feel?" asked Katara's father as he came by

"I've been better"

"Well the main thing is that you're okay…"

"Yeah…" I said as I winced in pain and leaned forward

"Aang!" cried Katara with concern as she caught me

"I'm okay, I'm okay…" I reassured her

"I think you're gonna need some healing sessions…" said Katara. I could feel my cheeks turn red at her words. I really love Katara and the idea of her hands on my bare back trying to heal my injury made my skin crawl. Still, it would be very pleasant and it might help relieve the pain a little

"Sounds good to me…" I finally said as she helped me up and we walked to my room

**Katara's POV**

I'm so glad Aang's awake. I was beginning to worry he won't wake up. It was a big relief to see him up and about again despite being injured. He means a lot to me and it would destroy me to see him die. He doesn't know it but I love him very much… and I think he loves me in return. When I offered the healing sessions I saw him blush and I thought that was really cute. Despite being a very sweet guy Aang can be kinda shy when it comes to intimacy… I smiled at the statement as I opened the door to Aang's room and helped him lie down on his bed. I then removed the bandages to reveal a very ugly wound at the center of his back. I could see the blood has clotted but there a little bit of puss around the corners. I took my water pouch and wrapped my hands in its contents and placed them just over his back so that the water was touching it but my hands weren't. I began to massage the water against his scar in an attempt to heal it. He moaned in pleasure as the puss began to go away

"It's good to have you back…" I said again

"It's good to be back"

"I must say I was really worried about you. I was afraid you won't wake up…"

Aang smiled and blushed at my words

"I'm okay Katara. I may be injured but I'm still alive" he said as I continued to heal his scar. By now the puss was completely gone and I began to heal the scar itself starting from the edges

Being this close to Aang felt new to me and yet it was a wonderful feeling. Like I was a having a wonderful and touching moment with someone very dear to me and Aang is dear to me. The dearest of them all. Maybe it's time I tell him…

An hour has passed since the healing session has begun and the scar has vanished. Aang was as good as new. He sat up and looked at me

"Thanks Katara. That was great, I owe you one…"

"Would you mind if I collect that now?"

Aang looked surprised by my reaction

"Uh… yeah sure…" he stuttered

"Kiss me" I said and Aan'g face turned a beat shade of red and I smiled. In silence he closed his eyes and placed his hands on my cheeks and pressed his lips against mine. The kiss sent pleasure and happiness through my body as I placed my arms around his neck as he did the same with mine as the kiss deepened. He pulled me forward and we fell on the bed making our lips detach

"I love you Aang. I love you so much… don't leave me like that ever again…" I said happily as I looked at him

"I love you too Katara. With all my heart and I promise you I'm here to stay…" he said happily as we kissed again and once separated I rested my head on his chest as we slowly drifted to sleep…

The end

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
